oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Sheep Herder
Sheep Herder is a short quest with just a few tasks involved. It can, however, take some time if the player has difficulty in herding the sheep, since they are not very co-operative. The quest starts with the revelation that some sheep have been infected with plague. The target of the quest is to herd the sick sheep, kill them and dispose of their remains to prevent the plague from spreading to the town. Walkthrough The Plague To start, speak to Councillor Halgrive, who can be found outside the church in East Ardougne. He says that a plague has spread across West Ardougne and their efforts to contain it has been mostly rewarding. Unfortunately, four sheep that had escaped from the farm near the city, were found discoloured and on closer examination, were found to be carrying the plague. The Councillor would like you to get rid of the sheep by poisoning them and incinerating their remains in a special area set up by Farmer Brumty. He will give you some poisoned sheep feed, and then tell you to pick up a Plague set, consisting of a Plague jacket and a pair of Plague trousers for protection from Doctor Orbon, who can be found inside the church to the north. Doctor Orbon uses it to conduct mercy missions and will be glad to spare you his only suit in exchange for 100 coins. If you lose the poisoned sheep feed, Halgrive can give you more. Counting Sheep Head to the enclosed area, which is situated just off the river, north of Ardougne. Put on the suit and enter the fenced enclosure using the gate on the west side of the area. Take the cattleprod lying on the ground near the incinerator in the enclosure. Now you can begin to dispose of the Sick-looking sheep. Wield the prod and then using it, direct the sheep into the pen around the incinerator. You do not need to open the gate to get the sheep into the enclosure, as the sheep will jump over it, but you do need to lead them directly to the gate, as they will not jump over any other part of the fence. You only need one of each colour and you can catch them in any order. Do not wait for the sheep to stop before you prod it again. You can also prod the sheep, run to where you think it will end up - but a square off so you can prod it to change directions. You must be quick otherwise it will go back to its original position. Do not worry if the sheep get stuck behind rocks or trees, they will reset to their original positions in a few minutes. This includes the sheep you are herding. The locations of the sheep are as follows: #North entrance to the city. It has a reddish tinge. #North-east of the first one. It is green in color. #North-west of the farm near warrior women and moss giants. It is blue. These guys are the most difficult to herd. #Outside the fishing guild, which is directly north of #2. It is yellow. (Keep in mind if you do not have the sheep in the enclosure within an unkown duration they return to where you found them.) Once you have directed one sheep into the enclosure, feed it with the poisoned sheep feed you received earlier from Councillor Halgrive. The sheep will die and will drop Sheep bones. Do this once for each color sheep and then burn the bones in the nearby incinerator. Speak to Halgrive again to finish the quest and claim your reward. Rewards *3100 coins (reimbursement for Plague suit, and 3,000 coins reward) *4 Quest points *Plague jacket *Plague trousers *Cattleprod *2 extra spins on the Squeal of Fortune Required for completing Completion of Sheep Herder is required for the following: *Mourning's Ends Part I Trivia * When the quest was released, the sheep were called Diseased sheep 1, 2, 3 and 4. This was later changed to Sick-looking sheep 1, 2 3 and 4 when Mourning's Ends Part I was released. * Although the fire you burn the remains in is called an Incinerator, players will still get the message "You put the remains into the furnace." * Upon the completion of this quest, one's Adventurer's Log will read: "In the short term, plague-infested sheep may have been an interesting attraction for Ardougne. That would never have lasted, so I have rounded them up." * Even if one has completed the Biohazard quest (and has learned that the Plague does not actually exist), your character will still play along with the fact that there is a plague. nl:Sheep Herder no:Sheep Herder es:Sheep Herder fi:Sheep Herder Category:Sheep Herder Category:Ardougne Category:Wikia Game Guides quests